Dangerous
by avdubs
Summary: Hermione Granger is starting her senior year of high school and she has it all planned out. But her perfect year takes a drastic change when new student, Pansy Parkinson, introduces her to a new world. Modern, non-magical!AU.High school!AU Set in America.
1. First Day

Dangerous

* * *

Hermione's alarm went off an exactly five a.m. Her eyes snapped open immediately. She nearly jumped out of bed in excitement. Her bedroom was still nearly dark, as the sun had not risen fully yet. She grabbed her towel and robe and bolted to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower, stripped of her pajamas and studied herself in the mirror. Over the years her wild curls had miraculously tamed themselves, and now fell just below her shoulders. Her skin, due to her meticulous skin care routine over the past two months, was blemish free and evenly tanned (she silently thanked her parents for their desire to travel over summer months).

Today was the start of her senior year of high school and it was going to be amazing. No, it was going to be spectacular. She was taking three AP classes, two honor classes and had received a letter announcing she was the new President of Student Council three weeks into her summer vacation. All of her school supplies sat neatly stored in her backpack; empty notebooks, fresh pens, sticky notes and properly labeled binders. She had been tingling with excitement for weeks.

Hermione stepped into the steamy shower, and poured a generous amount of her flowery shampoo on top of her head. She took a few extra moments massaging her scalp, losing herself in the calming sensation of the hot water against her skin and deeply inhaling her mango soap. When her skin was red and the heat of the water became stifling rather than relaxing, she shut off the shower and climbed out.

With her fluffy towel wrapped around her and her hair sticking to her skin, Hermione sifted through her wardrobe in attempts to find the perfect outfit. She settled on a simple, black skater dress with a pair of nude flats. She kept her make-up simple; one coat of mascara and some tinted chapstick. With gentle fingers, she combed through her hair, slowly untangling the knots.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror, nodded in approval and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

"Hermione!" Jean yelped. "You scared me. What are you doing awake?"

Her mum had been slumped over the table, a cup of coffee sitting beside her.

Hermione rummaged through the kitchen without answering right away. She pulled out a bowl and a spoon and a box of cereal from the pantry.

"I'm getting ready for school."

"Getting ready for-Hermione, school doesn't start until half past seven!" her mother choked out with tea dribbling down her chin.

Hermione shrugged and sat down across from her mother before taking a bite of her cereal. It was true, she had gotten up earlier than she probably needed, but she couldn't help it. She was _so excited_ for this year. University applications...French club and Student Council meetings, Graduation practice. She had been working towards this for three years. This was the year to tie everything together before jetting off to University. To bigger and better things. So what if she was ready before she needed to be? That's who she was. Always prepared.

"Then I won't be late will I?"

Her mother merely shook her head as she watched her daughter eat.

* * *

Hermione walked through the double doors to a crowd of chattering students; some screeching as they reunited with friends and others comparing schedules. Hermione waved to a few people as she passed; Luna, a junior and one of her closest friends and Neville, a fellow senior. She would have stopped to talk except she had promised Harry and Ron she would meet them in homeroom. They had met in sixth grade and had a brilliant lucky streak of being placed in the same homeroom every year. Their friendship had blossomed when the two boys had told off a seventh grade boy for picking on her relentlessly. The boy had not responded kindly to two wiry sixth grades yelling at him and proceeded to swing his fast towards Ron's face. Harry and Ron had retaliated and almost gotten in trouble with a teacher who had been passing by, until Hermione stepped in and told the teacher exactly what happened. After that day, the three of them were practically inseparable.

She dodged through more crowds of students and told off a few students for sliding down the banisters.

"I am a teacher's aide and I will report you if you don't get down right now." she screeched as several students jumped out of her way.

Finally, after climbing two staircases and turning down three corridors she approached room 307, and sighed in relief. The classroom was on the smaller side, with four rows of desks, four to each row. Her homeroom teacher was nowhere to be seen yet, and so students had taken to sitting on desks, doodling on the chalkboard and checking their phones.

Harry waved to her from the back left corner and she smiled in return. Ron sat on a desk, elbows resting on his knees. He had grown a few more inches over the summer, surely bringing him over six feet. Harry's hair was as unruly as ever, matched with his lopsided grin and bright green eyes.

"Hey guys," she smirked. "Long time no see."

They each pulled her in for a hug, despite having seen one another just a week and a half ago. They spent practically every summer together; sometimes at Harry's and sometimes at Ron's. Her parents were frequently traveling or working long hours and refused to allow people in to the house when they weren't home. Even if those two people were her best friends for seven years, and knowing their daughter had no interest in the male gender.

She had come out to her parents at fourteen; it took them a year or two to realize she wasn't joking or going through some sort of phase. Harry, bless his heart, had hardly batted an eye when she told him in his bedroom late at night one year over Christmas break. Ron had been a bit wounded, which she understood once he finally told her he had feelings for her. But he too had eventually come round.

"Let me see your schedule." said Ron.

Hermione handed it to him without a word. She could have easily told him they had no classes together. While she had filled her schedule with as many classes as the school would allow, Ron had a different idea for his senior year. She didn't even want to know how many free periods and study halls he had. Just the thought of all that free time made her shudder.

"You're taking AP History and AP Calculus?" Ron asked incredulously. "Why do you hate yourself Hermione?"

Hermione scowled, snatching her schedule back from his clutches. She tucked it away in her back and adopted her most snooty expression.

"Just because some of us enjoy copious amounts of free time doesn't mean we all do. Besides, if I want to get into Brown, I can't slack off now."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. Neither of them understood, as they were both content with attending a community college before transferring to a University. And it wasn't as if she thought less of them for it, it's just that it wasn't what she preferred for herself. It was a difference between them they had all become comfortable with.

As Harry was about to speak up, their homeroom teacher walked in. Ron wrinkled his nose at her; Hermione could hardly blame him. Her skin was covered in leathery wrinkles and her eyes were practically bulging out of her head, made to look three times their abnormal size behind two inch thick glasses. Her hair was grey and pulled back into a tight bun. The ankle length dress looked stained and crumpled, as if she had pulled it off her floor that very morning.

The students fell quiet, immediately settling down in their seats and stowing away their phones. The elder woman shuffled over to her desk, pulled out a clipboard and cleared her throat.

"First I will take roll call, then we shall began with announcements and such."

After a brief pause, she called the first name.

"Aaron Avery."

"Here."

The students tapped their feet impatiently as the woman drone on. Hermione scowled but firmly corrected her teacher at the mispronunciation of her name. It had happened every year. She should have been used to it, but it made her blood boil.

As she was about to call Harry's name, there was a knock on the door and then a loud, abrupt female voice.

"Pansy Parkinson. Here." she said with a coy smile. "I'm new, didn't they tell you?"

Their teacher mumbled incoherently, clearly taken aback by this girl's blunt nature. Every pair of eyes in the room watched as the girl named Pansy sauntered over to the empty seat right in front of Hermione. Hermione felt her stomach drop and her lungs burning for a breath she couldn't find. She shook her head, forcing herself to return to reality. Never mind the absurdly pretty girl sitting no more than five inches away from her.

The teacher continued on with roll call before handing out papers, relaying announcements and explaining that part of the library was closed for reconstruction. Hermione wasn't pleased when she heard the news, but didn't have time to dwell when the old woman called her to her desk.

"Miss Granger, is it?"

Hermione stepped back an inch or two. That woman's breath was horrid.

"Yes."

The old woman thrusted a piece of paper into her hand, not even bothering to make eye contact.

"What is this?" Hermione sputtered.

"You've been elected to show a new student around the school for the first few weeks. The name's on the paper."

Hermione glanced down over her pile of books she was currently balancing with one arm.

 _Pansy Parkinson._

She groaned. She had enough on her plate as it is and now she had yet another responsibility. Hermione sighed and mumbled a "fine" before heading out of the classroom. Harry and Ron were waiting for her like always.

"You two go ahead. I have to wait for-"

"Me?"

Hermione whipped around to find the new girl staring down at her. Hermione hadn't noticed how tall she was. Pansy's bright red lips twisted into a smirk, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, actually. Now if you don't mind, we need to get going. My first class is AP History and I won't be late because of you."

Pansy shot up an eyebrow in surprise but said nothing. Hermione muttered a goodbye to Harry and Ron, who were both snickering.

"Come on." she said to Pansy.

Pansy, to Hermione's surprise, followed. She listened as Hermione led her down the staircases and proceeded to show her where the cafeteria, nurse's office and the main office were located. Hermione explained the simplicity of the building; the rooms on the first floor are one hundred numbers, the second floor is the two hundreds. It was simple. Pansy nodded at all the right times and Hermione felt a slow wave of relief wash over her. Maybe showing this girl around wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

With ten minutes left to spare, Hermione offered to drop Pansy off at her first class of the day. She didn't know why she had asked. Pansy seemed smart enough to figure it out on her own.

"Or you could show me the library." Pansy offered with a dazzling smile.

"But part of it is closed for construction. It looks better when it's not covered in sawdust and besides, we only have ten minutes. The library is on the other side-"

"So we better hurry then, shouldn't we?"

* * *

Hermione fought to keep up with the raven-haired girl.

"Pansy!" she shouted, still a few steps behind. "Hey!"

Pansy stopped. She spun around slowly, looking quite annoyed with Hermione.

"What?" Pansy snapped.

Hermione's mouth dropped slightly. Who did Pansy think she was talking to her like that? She was new. And clearly she was careless when it came to rules. She thought of Harry and Ron. They had gotten her into trouble a few times, but majority of the time she let them get into whatever mischief arised. It was no use attempting to talk them out of it, she had learned over the years. She might as well talk to a wall.

"Look, I have to get to class. I showed you around the school, so if you want to explore the library _by yourself_ then you go right ahead. But _I_ am leaving." Hermione said haughtily, hoisting her bag higher onto her shoulder.

Pansy rolled her eyes and turned away from her. "You're such a coward."

Hermione could have smacked her. But instead she bit hard on her tongue. Her skin prickled as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She clenched her teeth as she glared at the girl smirking at her.

"I'm not an idiot is more like it. What good is getting into trouble?" Hermione bit back.

Pansy cackled, shaking her head at Hermione. "You only get into trouble if you get caught."

Hermione bit her lip. Why she was even contemplating this she had no idea, but it troubled her deeply. Pansy huffed impatiently. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest and had taken to peering down at Hermione.

"Fine! But we don't have much time, so let's go!" Hermione decided, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Pansy smiled and pulled Hermione by the arm through the double doors. To the left, the library was fully lit and functioning. The service desk was empty however, and the computer monitors were black. Almost half of the bookshelves were blanketed in darkness. Large white sheets covered the desk and computers to their right. Hammers and wood and ladders were strayed over the closed section.

With a sudden jolt and a sharp pain traveling up her arm, Hermione found herself crouching on the floor behind Pansy.

"Ow! That hurt!" Hermione whispered angrily.

Pansy hushed her and led them towards the bookcases. Pansy still had a grip on her arm. Hermione glanced down at her watch only to gasp in horror. They had four minutes until first period started!

"Pansy, we have to go. We're going to be late." Hermione pressed.

Pansy didn't respond. She kept crawling along the carpeted floor. Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm leaving. I don't have to put up with this." she hissed before turning around.

She didn't see Pansy stop and stare after her as she crawled back towards the door before disappearing out of the library and down the hall.

* * *

Hermione slipped into her seat with two seconds to spare before the bell rang, piercing her ears. The teacher, a young male who looked at her in disappointment. His glasses had slid down to the bridge of his nose, and his dark brown hair hung over his eyes.

"Almost late, Miss Granger. I trust it won't happen again." his voice was stern and gravelly.

"It won't, Mister Wilkes." she replied shakily.

A few other students snickered, including a boy with platinum hair and a rather pointy face. Hermione felt her shoulders tense as she blinked back tears. She would have and _could_ have gotten here sooner if Pansy Parkinson hadn't talked her into going to the library. Hermione cursed the girl under her breath, opened her textbook, took out a notebook and tried to ignore the lingering scent of vanilla and cinnamon.

Screw Pansy Parkinson and her plump red lips and cunning nature. That girl was on her own. Let her get herself into trouble and sneak around in places they weren't supposed to be! Pansy clearly didn't need her, and Hermione was completely fine with that. From now on she would just ignore her long legs and sultry voice and shiny hair. Pansy Parkinson was nothing more than an annoying speck that she would quickly flick away.

* * *

A/N: I'm very excited about this fic! A little note, this is set in America because part way through writing the chapter I realized I had been writing as if they were in an American High School, and I was too far in. So.

Thank you for reading, please review! Follow me on tumblr as well, I'm more likely to answer any questions you have.

Next update: Burn, October 17th

Next chapter update for this fic: November 21st


	2. Friday

Ignoring Pansy Parkinson was like trying to find two identical snowflakes. Impossible. And it had nothing to do with the fact that she was literally assigned to showing the girl around. She had been quite adamant with Pansy after the library incident that if that's what she wanted to do, she could enjoy her rule-breaking adventures and the consequences that would surely come with it.

And it didn't have anything do with the fact that they shared AP Calculus, Chemistry, Gym (which it turned out they had both signed up for the yoga alternative offered to seniors), and study hall together.

It was Pansy's long legs and plump lips and shiny, black hair and infectious laugh that did her in. It was the way Pansy would smile at her or roll her eyes when Hermione got bent out of shape over being late to classes. It was the fact that Pansy had seemingly charmed her in that first week of school. And by Thursday, she was already looking forward to seeing Pansy whenever she could.

And Pansy seemed to have taken a liking to her too. Pansy had talked to her in every class this week and deemed Hermione her lab partner in Chemistry. Which turned out not to be such a bad thing after all, as Pansy was quite good at Chemistry.

It was a Friday, the end of their first week back at school, and Hermione found herself looking forward to the weekend. She was going to get started on her Lit paper, bang out her Calculus homework and start making her study schedule.

At least that was her plan, until Pansy spoke.

"So like, there's this party tonight. And I was thinking, you should come." the raven haired girl said casually as she adjusted the flame on the bunsen burner.

Hermione wasn't one for parties. And she knew her parents weren't fond of them either. Hermione searched through her notes from yesterday's lesson as she mulled over the idea.

"I don't know," she said. "I don't really like parties much."

Pansy rolled her eyes. She crossed one leg over the other and Hermione tried not to watch her skirt ride up a bit further on her thighs. Her slender, pale thighs. Hermione cleared her throat and looked away.

"But I'll be there." Pansy said with a sly smile.

Hermione couldn't help but smirk. Pansy had been flirting with her all week, and if she were honest, she had been flirting back. Their Chemistry teacher, Mrs. Flock, was approaching them. The two girls quickly dropped their conversation and returned to their work.

"Get the sulfur ready, Granger." Pansy said.

Hermione nodded. Mrs. Flock smiled at them, took a look at their table and continued walking. When she was out of earshot, Pansy leaned in close and whispered, "So I'll be round at your house at eight?"

* * *

Hermione was fiddling with her light blue summer dress when she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" she shouted as she darted from her room and bolted down the stairs to her front door.

She opened the door and smiled at Pansy, who she was surprised to see dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white cotton t-shirt. There was a bag slung over her shoulder and a grey zip-up sweatshirt draped over her arm.

"Hermione, dear? Who's this?' she heard her mother ask from behind.

Hermione turned around to see her mother standing in the hallway, holding a dripping plate and a dish towel. Pansy stepped inside and approached her mother, holding out a slender hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. It's nice to meet you. My name's Pansy. I'm new at school, and Hermione has been such a good friend to me. She...invited me to stay the night tonight. I hope that's alright?" Pansy spoke so politely, Hermione wasn't sure this was the same girl.

Hermione's mother cocked her head to the side and smiled at her daughter.

"Well," she said. "It's always nice to meet Hermione's friends. Please, call me Jean. And of course, you're welcome to stay the night dear. I'm afraid we've already had dinner-"

"That's alright." Pansy interrupted. "So have I."

There was a moment of awkwardness between the three. Hermione's mouth had gone dry. Her mother shot her a warning look and Hermione knew what it meant. _No locking doors._

"I suppose I'll leave you two, then. Let me know if you need anything." Jean said before returning to the kitchen.

Hermione grabbed Pansy's arm and dragged her towards the stairs.

"Come on." she muttered.

* * *

Pansy dropped her bag onto Hermione's bed, which was covered in dark purple sheets and several thick blankets. Hermione sat down at her desk as Pansy checked out her room. Hermione tried to avoid looking at the sway of Pansy's hips but she couldn't help it.

"Nice room." Pansy said, ruffling through the clothes of her closet.

Hermione felt this was bit intrusive but didn't feel like scolding her. Pansy had complimented her room, even though it was nothing special. Her walls were a soft, cream color and decorated with historical figures and book cover posters. Her bed was pushed against the wall with two large windows. On the opposite side was her dresser and desk.

"Thanks." she said, not knowing what else to say.

Pansy sighed and sat down on her bed. She stared at Hermione before cocking her head and frowning.

"Oh don't tell me that's what you're wearing to the party!"

Hermione looked down at her dress. "What's wrong with my dress?"

"You're kidding, right?" Pansy laughed. "It's hideous."

Hermione felt her cheeks burn and she knew they were bright red. How dare she? But Pansy was in front of her then, a finger running down her cheek.

"You're too pretty for this dress." she murmured.

Hermione shivered. Her spine tingled. She inhaled sharply as Pansy's breath tickled her nose. Spearmint flavored gum was all she could smell.

"Now!" Pansy said loudly as she stood up and clapped her hands together tightly.

Hermione jumped. The air felt cold against her cheeks in Pansy's absence. Pansy was opening her closet again and began rummaging through her clothes.

"Let's find you something to wear..." Pansy mumbled, pulling out a short black skirt.

Hermione felt her stomach fill with dread.

* * *

Pansy was finishing applying her blush when Hermione's phone buzzed on her desk. She reached out to grab it and apologized to Pansy. The other girl sighed and stepped back. Hermione thought she looked annoyed but ignored it.

She glanced down at her phone. It was from Ginny, asking if she had heard about the party tonight. She replied back that she had and asked Ginny if she wanted to come over and finish getting ready. Ginny replied back immediately with a 'yes' in all caps. Hermione smiled and placed her phone back on her desk.

"What was that about?" Pansy asked non-chalantly.

Hermione waved her hand in a flippant manner.

"Oh, nothing. I invited my friend Ginny to come get ready with us. She's going to the party too."

Pansy seemed to tense at this but it went unnoticed by Hermione. Pansy resumed in applying Hermione's make-up and remained quiet.

"Don't tell me you're angry about this?" Hermione said slowly.

Pansy's lips twisted into a smile as she set down the blush and picked a tube of dark red lipstick. She leaned in close to Hermione, just as she done earlier in Chemistry, and brushed a stray hair away from her eyes.

"Why would I be mad?"

Hermione blinked. "You just seemed a bit-nevermind. So you're not mad?"

Pansy told her to form her lips into an 'o' and part her lips slightly. She applied the lipstick and blotted at the corners with a clean tissue. She smiled sweetly at Hermione and let her hand run down her bare thigh.

"Of course not."

There was a knock on Hermione's bedroom door. Hermione cursed under her breath and stood up fast, nearly bumping into Pansy as she did so. Ginny let herself in, clad in a simple, tight black bodycon dress and matching black heels.

Hermione was about to greet her best friend when she saw Ginny's freckled face contort into something angry and demented. The girl's stare was fixed on Pansy.

"You." Ginny muttered darkly.

Hermione glanced back and forth between the two of them. What had Pansy done? she thought to herself. It's only been one week...what on Earth could she have done? Then again, after getting to know Pansy this week, there were _a lot_ of things Pansy could have done in five days.

"What does she mean?" Hermione asked, turning to Pansy.

Pansy looked just as furious. And that was when it clicked in Hermione's head. Whatever had happened between these two, was the reason Pansy seemed angry earlier.

" _You're_ the one who told Mr. Jones in health class that I cheated off your quiz!" Ginny screeched. " _And_ I wasn't even the one cheating! You were, you lying bitch!"

"Ginny!" Hermione shouted.

Ginny whirled on her, red hair blazing and eyes wild. "Oh, what, Hermione? You going to defend her? She's awful!"

"I'm right here, God." Pansy said with a playful pout.

Hermione sighed and let her head fall in her hands. She pushed her hair out of her face and stared at the pair of them.

"Pansy did you seriously cheat off Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be lab partners with Pansy. What if she just took credit for all of their work?

Pansy shrugged and examined her nails. "Maybe. I missed a class or two. It's _health class,_ taking a fucking chill pill, God."

Ginny looked murderous. Hermione stepped in between them, just to be safe. Pansy looked bigger than both of them and Ginny's heavy breathing could be heard from the few feet between them.

"I got a detention for every day next week thanks to you." Ginny snarled, pointing her finger at Pansy.

Pansy rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione's mirror to study her reflection.

"Drink it off tonight, sweetheart. It's _just_ detention."

* * *

By the time they arrived at Blaise Zabini's house, or as Hermione liked to call it, Mansion, she was already regretting inviting Ginny along. Neither of her friends talked to or looked at the other on the fifteen minute car ride. Hermione had tried to make small talk, but Pansy was too busy blowing smoke rings with her cigarette out the car window and Ginny simply sat in the back seat, scowling.

Ginny still clung to Hermione's arm as they stepped up the white stone steps. Pansy kept her lips pursed in a thin line, shooting scathing looks at the red-head out of the corner of her eye. When they stepped through the front doors, Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. The foyer was larger than Hermione's entire house. Her heels clacked against the marble floors as she stared up at the high, rounded ceiling.

She could feel the bass of whatever song was playing and could hear laughter coming from what she thought was the kitchen. Pansy was tugging on her arm—Ginny had let go and was now staring at the ridiculously expensive décor.

"Come on..." Pansy whispered in her ear. "Let's go find drinks."

Hermione started to protest but Pansy was already walking, her nails digging into Hermione's arm. Ginny had turned around and watched with a scowl, her arms crossed over her chest. Hermione mouthed 'sorry' to her best friend, but Ginny turned away.

"Byyyyye, Ginny!" Pansy shouted scathingly from across the foyer.

* * *

Hermione took a sip of her beer, which she didn't mind the taste of, much to her own surprise. She was sitting on the counter in the kitchen while Pansy stood in between her legs, talking animatedly. There were dozens of people around them, some Hermione knew and some she didn't. Harry was busy in a game of Kings, she hadn't spotted Ron yet, and there was some boy staring at her from across the room. He winked and nodded towards the hall leading to the bedrooms. Hermione shivered and directed her attention back to Pansy and her sparkling, blue eyes.

"What?" Pansy asked, seeing that Hermione's gaze had wandered.

Hermione took another sip of her beer and set the bottle down next to her.

"I think that guy over there was trying to hit on me." Hermione said faintly.

She knew the guy, sort of. Cormac something. Hermione was ready to shrug it off. Her sexuality was a secret when it came to the rest of her school; not that she _cared_ if anyone knew, but it was more that she just didn't feel the need for everyone to know.

"Let's give the guy a hint." Pansy said, sliding her hand up Hermione's thigh.

Hermione stared at her wide-eyed. Pansy set down her drink, nuzzled herself a little closer and grabbed Hermione's face with her hands. Before Hermione could comprehend what was happening, Pansy's lips were on hers. They were soft and bigger than hers. She could taste the cheap beer and the spearmint gum. Hermione's hands were in Pansy's hair, pulling and tugging as her lips parted and Pansy swept her tongue across her bottom lip. It was quick and hasty and delicious and Hermione wanted more, more, more.

But then Pansy was retreating and Hermione was left panting on the counter, breathless and shocked. She snuck a glance at Cormac, who stood with his mouth open and a disappointed look in his eyes. Hermione returned her gaze to Pansy, who was smirking at her. And that was when Hermione knew. She was done for.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, as always. Usual reminder that the only fics I will be updating on here are this one, Last Chance and Burn. Other than that, I post strictly to ao3 now. Please subscribe to me on there!


End file.
